Forget Me Never
Forget Me Never is the 30th episode of Power Rangers: Aero. Plot Fera is given a music box by Telissa's henchman Rygog that will make Delta forget about Alpha. Summary At the Kintesh Public Hospital on Eltar, Alpha sits by the bed where Telissa lies sleeping. When she wakes, he explains that she fainted in the road and he had her brought there. She expresses her thanks and puts her hand on his, which makes him look uncomfortable. At the same moment, Rita declares that soon her hand will again reach his, and Telissa, Delta, nor the Rangers will not be able to interfere. While the Rangers and Delta eat lunch in the Power Chamber, Fera looks down at the music box, telling herself that she has to complete her mission. Delta abruptly comes up beside her, asking what's wrong, and she drops the box, allowing the lid to fall open so the music plays. When she hears it, Delta freezes in place. Alpha later walks away from the hospital and finds Telissa standing behind him. She says that she wanted to thank him and reaches out toward him, but he slaps her hand away. Undismayed, she moves in quickly and embraces him before he has time to stop her, and begins to laugh as both of them are surrounded by swirling black flower petals. This causes Alpha to be placed under a powerful spell. As Alpha stares vacantly at nothing, Telissa takes his hand and leads him away. Delta stands frozen, unseeing, as her memories of Alpha burn away. Rygog suddenly appears and warns Fera that Telissa is trying to abduct Alpha, and demands that she honor her end of the deal. As soon as Delta hears the name "Alpha", she turns and starts to walk away slowly, as though sleepwalking or hypnotized. Fera follows after her, ignoring Rygog's demands that she help Alpha, and opens the music box again. She apologizes to Delta, saying that it is for the sake of Alpha's mission to forget him. As Telissa leads Alpha on, Rygog suddenly appears and attacks. The two of them fight, and one of Rygog's blows is deflected and almost injures Alpha's arm. Delta begins to sing "The Song of Victory", and Fera sadly observes that she also knows how it feels to forget. As she watches Delta, she realizes that Lady Delta truly does love Alpha that much, and Fera throws the music box, allowing it to shatter on the wall. The spell on Alpha is broken and he calls Delta's name, surprising the Dark Kingdom minions; Delta arrives and uses her Lunar Daggers, causing Telissa to retreat. The other two find themselves facing both her and Alpha, and the four of them fight. Fera appears in time to deflect one of Porto's attacks, then joins in the fray. Their fight is interrupted by the arrival of a bank of dark clouds, upon which appears the image of Telissa; she orders her minions to stop and teleports them away. Fera hands Delta an envelope, telling her that it is an apology for what happened that day, then tells her she will wait for her back at the Power Chamber. Cast *Selwyn Ward as TJ Johnson (Red Aero Ranger) *Blake Foster as Dylan Peterson (Blue Aero Ranger) *Roger Velasco as Carlos Vallerte (Black Aero Ranger) *Tracy Lynn Cruz as Ashley Hammond (Yellow Aero Ranger) *Patricia Ja Lee as Cassie Chan (Pink Aero Ranger) *Unknown performer as Alpha 5 *Richard Horvitz as Theodore "Ted" Swanson and Alpha 5 (voice) *Hilary Shepard Turner as Telissa *Alex Dodd as Phantom Ranger (voice) *Carol Hoyt as Fera *Donene Kistler as Delta 4 *Kristen Lazarian as Delta 4 (voice) *Ed Neil as Rygog *Walter Lang as Rygog (voice) *Scott Page-Pagter as Porto (voice) Notes *This episode contains no Sentai footage or Ranger action. Category:Episode Category:Power Rangers: Aero